During some surgical operations, for example during surgeries on the spinal column, a patient may be x-rayed during surgery. For this purpose, C-arm x-ray units are typically used, in which the patient is supported within the opening of the “C”. C-arms that are pivotable up to 270° are also used for recording 3-D images. Traditional operating tables typically are not used or are used in a limited manner for supporting the patient, because such tables may not permit suitable x-raying. To record 3-D images, the C-arm is moved relatively closely to the patient over a relatively large range. Standard patient supports on operating tables may be too wide to be suitable for this purpose. Moreover, such operating tables may comprise relatively thick structures that contain metal, resulting in x-rays of insufficient quality. The thickness and contours of the structures may vary widely, which may result in unsuitable quality of the x-ray image, and may result in unsuitable radiographic exposure via the C-arm.
For these reasons, apparatuses for supporting a patient may be used which can be fastened to the operating table. In such cases, the patient rests with his upper body, where the surgery will be performed and which is x-rayed, on the attached apparatus and with his legs on the actual operating table.
An apparatus of this type for supporting a patient during surgery is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,281 B2. The apparatus described therein comprises two side rails, extending parallel to one another and connected at one end to the operating table and at the other end to a support assembly. On the side rails a plurality of supporting surfaces are provided, on which the patient can be supported, particularly at the upper body and hips. These supporting surfaces project over the area between the two side rails.
The above-described apparatus has the disadvantage that the supporting elements may cause the recorded x-ray image to be unsuitable. In addition, the recording of 3-D images may be difficult because the components may present an obstacle to movement of the C-arm. The contours of the supporting elements may show up in the x-ray image, which can result in unsuitable x-ray images. Furthermore, the rigid supporting elements may result in unsuitable adjustment to the individual anatomy of the patient. Therefore, the patient may not be suitably supported during surgery.